The Brother He Never Knew He Had
by LenaFan454
Summary: Spencer finds his long lost twin, Ryan. But, this twin is hiding a deadly secret
1. Chapter 1

**The Brother He Never Knew He Had.**

**A/N: Hello my Fallen Angles. This is a very weird story. I'm not sure it will work. Please enjoy. **

Spencer Reid finds out about his twin brother, Ryan. But, this twin is hiding a _deadly_ secret.

_Buzz. Buzz. _Spencer Reid woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Just like always. Not that there was anything wrong with that. He just wished he didn't have to do the same thing everyday. In the morning. _Get up, take shower, get dressed,go get coffee, get on the subway, go to work. _His routine every morning. It gets kinda boring. 'Why does it have to be this boring?' He asked himself. He loved the rest of his days. Everyday was different. Just not the mornings. Those were always the same. He was in his go get coffee stage when, his phone rang. "Reid." He said. 'Pretty boy, where are you?' Morgan asked. "I'm getting Coffee. I should be there soon." Spencer said. 'Alright, stay out of trouble.' Morgan said. Spencer could hear him smile. Just because he's the young, he is used to it. "Whatever." Spencer said, as he hung up. He got his coffee and got on the subway.

The ride took 10 minutes. He gave his seat to an old woman. "Thank you, so much dearie." She said. "Get out of it, old woman!" A tall, buff man with tattoo's said. The old woman got up, scared. That made Reid mad. "Hey, she was sitting there first." He said to him. He turned around to face him. His face had stitches and more tattoo's. "And I told her to get up. You got something to say?" He got closer to Reids face, "Say it to my _face._" He said, slowly. Spencer was about to say something but, he looked at the old woman. Her body was shaking and her head. He looked back at the big man. He swallowed and looked away. "Loser." the guy said and sat down. One minute after the fight, the subway stopped. He was getting off when the big guy tripped him. Reid fell onto the ground hard. His bag fell open. "Looks like loser can barely stand. Wonder why?" he said laughing. Spencer ignored him. He got his stuff and got off the subway. 'Well, that was different.' he thought to himself. Why must people be jerks?

Reid got off the subway. He walked to the B.A.U. "Hey, Pretty Boy." Morgan said. "Hey Morgan." Spencer sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. Just hate Monday's a little." Spencer said. "Don't we all." Morgan laughed. The boys went to the conference room. "Alright. Two teens. One boy, one girl in Indiana. Found dead three miles away from their houses. Gun to the head." J.J. said. "Three miles?" Emily asked, "Why?" "It might have something to do with the unsub's past." Morgan said. "A boy and a girl. Guns to the head." Rossi said. "Two different guns. Could be two unsubs." Emily said. Spencer started Ranting about guns, when Hotch interrupted him. "Reid, save it for the plane. Wheels up in a half hour." he said.

_Meanwhile in Indiana _

"Ryan, do you think you could go and get some stuff for me." Mr. Lancaster said. "Sure dad." Ryan said. "Can you go pick up the stuff on this list?" Mr. Lancaster said has he handed Ryan the list. Ryan looked over the list. "Sure. I'm going out anyway." Ryan said, "I'll see you later." Ryan walked out the door. "Hey, sugar. How's your daddy?" The store clerk asked. "He's doing fine, Amy. Hey, do you guys carry this medication?" Ryan said, handing her the note. "Sure do. 2nd isle to the right." Amy said. "Thanks." He said and went to get the medication.

_With Spencer_

"Hey, pretty boy, you know what I just realized?" Morgan asked Spencer in their Hotel room. "What?" "You need new clothes." He said. "What?! Why?!" Spencer asked, confused. "Look at you. Same old, same old." Morgan said, pointing at him. Spencer looked down at his clothes. _Great. "_All right. You win I'll go and get me some new ones." Spencer said. "With me." "With out you." he said, unpacking. "Come on you need me. You can' wear all this every day for the rest of your life. I mean look at you." Morgan said. "Later on, not with you." Spencer said, walking to the bathroom.

_With Ryan_

"Dad, I'm home!" Ryan screamed, entering the house with bags in his hand. "Dad!" He screamed, again. Ryan put down the bags and walked into the kitchen. "Dad." he called. He walked over to the table and saw a note.

_'Ryan,_

_Went to work. Be back soon._

_Charlie'_

"You said you were off today." Ryan sighed. He put everything away. When he was done, he went into his room. He shut the door and got his phone out. "Hey." Ryan said. 'Hey, what's up?' his best friend Bruce said. "Nothing much. Dad's gone for the rest of the day. You want to go get new clothes or something?" Ryan asked. 'Sure. I need new clothes anyway.' Bruce said. "Alright, I'll pick you up." he said and hung up the phone.

_Later that Evening._

Ryan walked up to Bruce's house. "Hey." He said. "Hey Ry, Where we going?" Bruce asked. "The mall not far from here. Don't take to long." Ryan said. "Please. I'm not the only one shopping. You are too. You need new Jean's." he said. Ryan laughed and they both walked to the mall.

_With Spencer_

'I'm leaving Morgan." Spencer said grabbing his coat. "You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Morgan asked, "Cause you need Fashion help." Spencer rolled his eyes at Derek's smile. "Bye, Morgan." He said and left. Lucky for him, the mall wasn't far from him. He entered the mall and went to find the mens clothes. He entered the store and saw exactly what he needed.

_With Ryan_

"Alright, I'll go to the stupid store and buy me some stupid pair of Jeans." Ryan said, with Bruce pushing him. "Great you go in that store, I'll go in this store. You buy the Jeans." Bruce said, walking to another store. 'Great' Ryan thought. He entered the store and began to look. He saw about 10 pair's of Jeans he did like. So he grabbed them all and began to make his way to the dressing room.

_With Spencer_

He looked around for a while for other's. He only saw a shirt and nothing else. He started to look at the Jeans. He didn't like to wear jeans. But, what other chose did he have. He grabbed a pair of Jeans and began to walk to the dressing room. He was looking at the price tags. He bumped into someone. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." He was saying and the other guy was too. He looked up and thought that he was looking in the mirror. But, he wasn't.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

**A/N: Fallen Angles, thanks for reading. Ryan is Spencer's twin and they didn't find each other until now. Anymore questions, review and ask me. Review=cookie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Brother He Never Knew He Had.**

**A/N: I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! This might be a little short but, at least you get something. I will try to update before thanksgiving. I am so busy. I am also moving so I have to deal with that. Review please. People who don't review are just plain mean. :-) **

"_AHHHHHH!" _

"YES!" Ryan shouted, jumping up and down. "No no no." Spencer said, trying to get Ryan to stop jumping. "Why do you look like me?" he asked. "'Why do I look like you?' Why do you look like me?" Ryan asked. "You know what? I'm leaving." Spencer said grabbing his jeans. "No wait. You can't go. All my life I wanted a brother and now I have one." Ryan said, smiling. "Look, _We_ are not brothers. I am an only child." Spencer said. Ryan than pulled Reid into the dressing room and locked the door. "Look, I am an only child too. But, I look like you. And you look like me. So that means we are twins." Ryan said, "Long lost Twins!" Ryan smile was huge and he looked like he just won a free jet. "Why would my parents not tell me I have a Twin?" Spencer asked. "I don't know. Why would my dad not tell me-" "Wait, Dad?" Spencer asked, cutting him off. "Yeah. It's just me and my dad." Ryan said, "What's wrong with that?" "Nothing." Spencer said and started walking out. Ryan grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back in. "You don't have a dad do you?" Ryan asked. "No, he left when I was ten." Spencer admitted. "Weird. When I was ten my Mother left and my dad came back." Ryan said.

"Look, why don't you just come home with me and we will talk so more. What's your name?" Ryan asked. "Spencer." Spencer answered. "Ryan." Ryan said and shook Spencer's hand. Spencer shook it back. "I think this is a start to beautiful friendship." Ryan said, smiling. Spencer rolled his eyes. They purchased their clothes and felt.

"So to my favorite restaurant? It's just a little down the street." Ryan said. "No. We can't been seen together. What if one of my team members might see." Spencer said. "Team? Are you on a sports team or something?" Ryan asked. "No no. I'm work for the FBI. My team might see." Spencer said. Ryan's eyes widen. "FBI!?" Ryan said. Spencer covered his mouth. "Keep your mouth shut. I don't want anyone to hear." Spencer said uncovering his mouth. "Dude we are in an alley way. No one is going to hear us. Anyway, your a po-po? That's so cool." Ryan said. 'He can't be my brother.' Spencer thought and rolled his eyes. "Look just keep your mouth shut. I'm going to leave and after 10 minutes you will leave." He said. "Wait," Ryan said, grabbing Spencer's arm. "We have to get to know each other. I mean we are brothers." "We don't know that." Spencer said. Ryan thought about it for a second. "Okay, well, you work for the FBI, that means you can have like a DNA test or something. That could prove that I am your real long lost twin." he said. 'Well, maybe this guy is my brother.' Spencer thought. "Fine, I'll have a secret DNA test. Until then we can not have any contact. Give me your number though, so I can call you for the test." Spencer said. Ryan nodded and he gave Spencer his number and Spencer just walked off.

_A few days later,_

The case was solved. Turned out that it was the teens real father. He killed himself after they got to him. Anyway, it was Spencer's two week vacation was coming up and he was a little up set. He loved his job. After they sloved the case Spencer got the DNA test results back. "What's that?" someone asked. Spencer looked up from the paper and saw Emily. "Oh it's nothing. Just...just a personal matter." Spencer said and put the file in his briefcase. "Spencer, remember if there is anything you need to talk about. Talk to me." Emily smiled and walked away. Emily was one of the smartest people on this team. He can't really hide this forever. He kinda started panicking. 'Stop worrying. There is probably nothing to worry about. I hasn't looked at the file yet.' Spencer thought. He shook it off and went back to the hotel.

Spencer was the first to go back to the apartment. He shut and locked the door an sat on the bed. He sighed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He sat back down on the bed and turned on the TV. He got his briefcase and got the file out. He opened it. Spencer started at it.

"He is my brother."

**A/N: Short I know, I'm sorry. I just haven't updated in a while. So sorry. I'm sick right now and I'm going to be moving soon. I am pretty excited because I'll be moving closer to a Comic con! YAY! I do plan on going into detail in the more chapters. Bye bye Fallen Angles. **


End file.
